teenwolffanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Teen Wolf (Katie Whittemore series)
The Katie Whittemore series is a series that follows young protagonist, Katie Whittemore as she returns to Beacon Hills after living in London, England for five years and how her life changes after she is caught up in the drama that plagues her home town. Although the series officially starts in Make Me A Believer when Katie first returns home to Beacon Hills, it has two prequels that show Katie and Jackson's relationships as children. Plot Finding an Anchor Title: Finding An Anchor Summary: ONESHOT. "You have nothing to fear, but fear itself." Katie Whittemore finds an anchor in her brother as he helps her let go of her fears. Set pre-season 2. Completed. Ohana Title: Ohana Summary: ONESHOT. "Ohana means family. Family means no one gets left behind or forgotten." Jackson Whittemore learns the true meaning to family. Set pre-season 2. Completed. Make Me A Believer Title: Make Me A Believer Summary: Through the loss and grief of losing her boyfriend, Katie Whittemore returns home to Beacon Hills where she acquires new friends, new enemies and a new adventure. But what happens when she meet Isaac Lahey? Set during season 2. Completed. Possessions Title: Possessions Summary: The questions: "What is this? What does it mean?" His answer: "It's their symbol. And it means they're coming." Her confusion: "if it means 'they're coming', then why is it carved onto the front of my Bestiary?" Set pre-season 3a. Completed. Luna Title: Luna Summary: With Kaliya still missing, Katie is in need of some company. Set pre-season 3a. Completed. There's No Place Like Home Title: There's No Place Like Home Summary: With three months left of summer vacation, Jackson, Katie and the rest of their friends plan to not waste a second of it. But all plans are put on hold when Katie goes missing, and the pack find themselves racing against time in order to find her. WARNING: DARK THEMES! Set pre-season 3a. Completed. Natural Born Survivor Title: Natural Born Survivor Summary: TWO-SHOT. "They say the damaged become dangerous because they know that they can survive." - Josephine Hart. Set pre-season 3a. Completed. The Hunt is On Title: The Hunt is On Summary: With the alpha pack establishing their territory, the Beacon Hills werewolves find themselves up against another threat in the form of a dark Druid. Blood will be shed, and choices made as Katie is forced to decide on who her heart desires most. Set during season 3a. Completed. We Might Fall Title: We Might Fall Summary: Inspired by Ryan Star's song "We Might Fall". After defeating the Darach, Katie thought life would go back to normal. But what is 'normal' when Beacon Hills is involved? With an escaped convict on the run and a new family arriving in town, Katie will soon learn that there is more to the supernatural world than meets the eye. Set during season 3b. Coming Soon. Oh, Brother Title: Oh, Brother Summary: Katie receives some news that could, quite possibly, change her life. Set pre-season 4. Coming Soon. Never Say Goodbye Title: Never Say Goodbye Summary: ONESHOT. "Never say goodbye, because saying goodbye means going away, and going away means forgetting." Set pre-season 4. Coming Soon. How Could You...? Title: How Could You...? Summary: "How could you go and die and leave me here all alone?" she shouted. "Please come back! I need you, please come back!" Set pre-season 4. Coming Soon. Farewell Isaac Title: Farewell Isaac Summary: ONESHOT. "I do still love you. But that doesn't change anything... It's over between us." Katie reflects on her relationship with Isaac as he plans to leave Beacon Hills. Set pre-season 4. Coming Soon. The Search for Derek Title: The Search for Derek Summary: Katie and Scott search Derek's loft for answers to his mysterious disappearance. What they find leads them to Mexico. Set pre-season 4. Coming Soon. Never Surrender Title: Never Surrender Summary: It has been two months since Allison and Jackson died, and Katie is still reeling. Unable to fathom life without her brother or sister she is vulnerable to attacks, especially when an old foe returns to Beacon Hills seeking revenge. Set during season 4. Coming Soon. Category:Fanfiction Category:Teen Wolf Category:Characters Category:Series Category:Muggleborn-Phoenix